Trinty Blood Karoke Love Shack
by Mari Kazara
Summary: Are you a Trinity Blood character in love? Are you in love with a Trinity Blood character? Don't just sit there doing nothing, confess your love though song. Happy Valentines's Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity Blood Karaoke- Love Shack**

It Valentines, time to start feeling the love.

So this is how it works. You can pick a character ( or it it can be yourself) to sing a love song to you favorite Trinity blood hunny.

You pick character 1- example 1-**Leon**

You pick character 2- example 2- **Paula**

Pick a love song- **Can You Feel The Love Tonight **

And let Doctor (Love) Mari bring you all together.

And don't forget to vote for you Queen and King of Love from all Trinity Blood Characters or Reviewers. ( Can't vote for yourself)

See you on Valentines Day

Kisses


	2. Show Time

**Welcome to the Love Shack**

**Slothspieller: **I can't believe we have to work on Valentines' day. It just totally ruined my whole weekend.

**Artemis400: **Yeah, I don't have a date either.

**Crusnik 02: **What is with this place? It looks like cupid threw up in here.

**KurandRobgirl: **Where did she get all these tacky decoration and streamers? Is that a disco ball?

**Inujoey: **I don't know Mari never struck me as the Valentines type of person.

**Crusnik 02:** I've always hated Valentine's Day myself.

**Wintershadow: **Really?

**Colonel-jade-curtiss:** I know what you mean. It's the most useless holiday of the year.

**KurryaceKoof: **Yeah, if a guy gives you chocolate, you get fat.

**SheDevil85: **Flowers are way over priced

**Slothspieller: **And what exactly am I supposed to do with a stuffed giraffe holding a heart.

**Artemis400: **Jewelry is nice.

**SheDevil85: **Who's you boyfriend and how can I steal him.

(Dr. Mari. Comes in wearing a red feather boa and a dress covered in hearts)

**Colonel-jade-curtiss: **Hey boss, what's with Valentines stuff.

Mari: I lost a bet at the clinic, now I have to host the Trinity Blood Loveshack Night.

**KurryaceKoof: **You mean Cain the Pain and his group is coming.

**Slothspieller: **Hey, Isaak had nice hair.

**KurandRobgirl: **O-key

Mari: No thankfully they can't make it. He said something about a St. Valentines Massacre.

**Crusnik 02:** What exactly is this thing we are hosting?

Mari:It were these Trinity Blood Losers come and sing love songs to each other, but they don't tell any one who they are singing about and the others try to guess who it's. Who ever get's the most right wins a prize.

**KurandRobgirl:**That sounds cool. Wish we could play.

Mari: Go ahead, as long as I am hosting this thing.

**KurandRobgirl:: **Yay, I'm going to do a song.

**KurryaceKoof: **I wonder who she's going to sing about.

Abel: Here we are to share the peace and love to all.

Kate: It a Valentines party not a hippie gathering.

Leon: Girls, stand back, I know you want me, but I only have two arms.

Valclav: Yeah, and all they be doing is lying by you side all night.

Leon: Your keep that up and they'll be down your throat.

Ion: Alright I'm here, point me to chocolate and move out of the way.

Seth: Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar!

Catrenia: I thought we were going to be late. There was this couple totally making out in front of the airship.

**SheDevil85: **What did you do?

Professor: We finally just took off. They should have land about half a mile east of Rome.

Catrenia: They probably didn't notice.

Esther: Oh, everything looks so cute.

Hugue: It looks like a nightmare I had when I ate twenty-nine boxes of conversation hearts.

Mari: (very dryly) Hey everyone, welcome to the (sigh) Love Shack, I am your Doctor Love (I can't believe I doing this). You all know the rules, so I can spend less time up here embarrassing myself. To get this party start is Esther, whose song doesn't count and you'll see why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Stupid Cupid**

**(Stupid Cupid by Connie Francis)**

_Stupid Cupid_

_I gotta ask why _

_Do I get match up? _

_with all of these guys_

_It doesn't really matter their age or name_

_Still you match me with them all the same _

_More ships_

_Then the navy_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stop picking on me_

_I mean most girls don't get to work _

_With guy that look this great _

_Every hair color _

_And I think all of them are straight_

_Let the other girls stop and drool _

_But I don't have to date all of them as a rule._

_Hey hey_

_it's so silly_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stop picking on me_

_Yes, would Abel treat me good? _

_And Hugue has such good looks _

_Leon's as my Robin Hood _

_If William would forget those books _

_Or maybe Vaclav, don't you go and disappear _

_Or my knight Petro, drive me in a panic _

_Or my little Ion let me draw you so near _

_Tres make me want to be a mechanic_

_Now I'm _

_Talking crazy _

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stop picking on me_

_Next it'll be the pope and Francesco _

_Okay you all you fans, the answer is no_

_Forget it folks, this is just too much for me. _

_I'm blowing this joint; it's the single life for me _

_Get my gun_

_You're history_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stop picking on me_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**G.G. of the North: **Okay, what will you have?

Hugue: What's the sweetheart's steak?

**G.G. of the North: **It's a steak in the shape of a heart.

Leon: What's the Loving Lobster?

**G.G. of the North: **It Lobster in the shape of heart.

Kate: And let me guess the Cute Chicken is shaped like a heart.

**G.G. of the North: **That one actually the one shaped like a kidney.

Mari: First contestant is Asta sing Heavily Armed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Heavily Armed**

(Open Arm-Journey)

_Fighting beside you, here in the dark_

_Ripping hearts of the bad guys _

_Softly you whisper, I use a spear_

_You say let live, I kick behind_

_We don't fail together_

_We rip them apart_

_And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you, and I'm heavily armed_

_Let's go outside, and get ready to play_

_Don't try to escape my charms_

_And you'll see that you love me or I'll break_

_your arms_

_Fighting without you, fighting alone_

_This killing things getting kinda old_

_Wanting to scold you, with no one to hear_

_How much more fun then Rome_

_But so why don't you come back_

_I won't wait all day_

_You need me baby._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catrenia: I wonder who she talking about.

Noelle: I don't know.

Kate: Somebody's has been keeping secrets.

Leon: She talking about me of course.

Paula: You? Yeah, right.

**KurryaceKoof:**Hey, can I get you guys anything to drink.

Paula: Give Leon a mixed drink with a dose of reality.

Mari: Next we have one of our own waitresses

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taking Over You**

(Taking Over Me- Evanescence)

_You don't even know me but I really know you_

_I'd tried to make do __but it's too hard, I find I need you _

_but I can decide the plan I'll scheme?_

_and scheming is what I'll do..._

_I believe in Hugue_

_I'll give up everything just to get Hugue_

_Do what it have to do, whatever ways or means_

_I'll be taking over you_

_Past be forgotten, all I know_

_is what we could have? _

_Forget that stick sword, I'm nicer to hold_

_in your hand_

_I'd know you'd love me then_

_You look in the crowd, you'd see my face _

_if you tried hard enough_

_So many things are clouding your heart, just let me take over _

_Taking over you_

_I'm taking Over You_

_Taking over You_

_Taking over You_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valclav: I wonder who she was talking about.

Abel: I am totally drawing a blank here.

Hugue: She kept saying something over and over.

Professor: Yeah, what was that?

Leon: I think she was talking about me.

Kate: Is something wrong Tres.

Tres: I do not comprehend there behavior.

Kate: Welcome to the club.

Mari: Next will be Abel will be singing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Something More To You**

(Avenged Sevenfold - Gunslinger Lyrics )

_Yeah, I've been alone_

_I've to strong for far too long_

_But with all that we've had to do_

_Every place we go_

_Vampires always show_

_'Cause with nothings to do_

_I might have a chance for a date with you_

_I ask my self why, we always say goodbye_

_I just want to ask you out now_

_But the question I can't ask, so won't try_

_Can't make it clear to you, yeah_

_'Cause all this stuffs kind of new_

_What would the answer be if I asked you?_

_I know I not the norm_

_Some say I deformed_

_But I know that you see through_

_But does it mean I'm something more to you_

_I don't want to break the ties I'll stay by your side_

_I'll always be your friend now_

_But the questions why, I want be your guy_

_But the answer is up to you yeah_

_'Cause I'm always gonna be true_

_It don't matter I'll always stand by you_

_I've always been true_

_I've wait till you know the answer to_

_I'm guess sugar will have to do_

_I'll just sting along, I'll probably always be_

_getting everything all wrong, then it up to you_

_to get everything right, But please stay in sight_

_You bring me closer to heaven with you_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Artemis400: **Oh that was so beautiful. I just can't stop crying.

Leon: Here, baby, come cry in my arms...

(She put her head on his shoulder. He puts his arms her and pats her back.)

Leon: Is that better?

(Put her nose on his shoulder and blow snot all over his jacket.)

**Artemis400: **Thanks for letting me use your jacket as a tissue. You're a nice guy.

Leon: It a good thing I keep a spare jacket in my motorcycle.

Mari: The next contest is Esther singing More Then Words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**More then Words**

_Saying I love you_

_It not the easiest thing for me to do_

_Its not that don't want to_

_There so much about you I never knew_

_Not easy to know how you think or how you feel _

_Or to except that crusnik side of you was real_

_Then if you do say that you do love me_

_Then I want to know_

_If you said you loved me would it come from two?_

_The crusnik side and the real _

_I'm confused about what to feel_

_What if Crusnik side got hungry one day_

_And to the Empire you flew _

_Would you still say I love you?_

_More than words_

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words are all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Another deep and unexpected puzzle.

Noelle: I didn't know Esther was in love with Cain.

Paula: Someone's in denial.

**Inujoey: **Someone's in trouble.

**SheDevil85: **So you guy want the two want the teenage menu.

Seth: Sure.

Ion: There's only pizza, nachos, ice cream, and soda.

**SheDevil85: **And…….

Seth: We'll take the menu.

**SheDevil85: **Exactly.

Mari: Another of our waitress wishes to sing" My Knight"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My Knight**

( Bittersweet Lyrics -Within Temptation)

_If I tell you_

_Of my hero?_

_The one who saved_

_me that day and forever?_

_where's he gone away?_

_At first I thought him strange_

_On that night_

_But when we met again_

_My heart wouldn't let him go_

_He's what sought_

_He had it all_

_But I just couldn't let it go_

_I felt frighten_

_of world's violence_

_He'd change the wrong_

_Come ride up in your shining armor_

_Let's run away and leave this world forever_

_Why do I still wait for you?_

_I can't seem to tell you_

_Afraid of your answer_

_will you go away?_

_I want you here forever_

_Never go away_

_Like those sweet childhood game_

_Once upon a time_

_The knights on white horse came_

_Away to the castle they go_

_The sweetest thought_

_I can recall_

_I can't give up tell you know_

_All our memories_

_Can't keep me warm_

_When you're gone_

_And I could love you truly forever_

_If this fairytale could some how come together_

_I will be waiting for you_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wintershadow: **Oh that's was so sweet

Leon: If that was any gooier her lips would have stuck to the microphone.

Petro:I thought it was beautiful. I makes me want to give that certain girls flowers, (he gives her two dozen flowers) and chocolate (he gave her five pounds of chocolate) and jewelry (he gives her a diamond necklace).

**Colonel-jade-curtiss: **Give me that mic

Petro: I have a song too.

Valclav: I wonder who it's about.

Mari: Petro will be singing, "All I need,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**All I Need **

(Within Temptation - All I Need Lyrics)

_I'm trying to catch my breath_

_This is some thing I've never learned_

_I've done what I must__ never really even asking why_

_Now it's turned around_

_How can you see in the heart of me?_

_Pull my defenses away_

_It's like my whole past has been erased_

_You're what I found_

_Didn't know I needed_

_Someone to feel them empty space_

_to change what life means to me_

_I act like a clown_

_Why you're still around_

_I just don't know_

_I'm fool and I know_

_Always putting on a show _

_Though if you only could love me anyway_

_Just turn around_

_Can you be the one to set me free?_

_let my past fade away_

_The world stat over again in your face_

_I won't let you down_

_I will succeed_

_make this world a better place_

_If you're the one who will believe_

_I might fall down_

_But you'll be by me_

_If you wipe the dirt of face_

_I seen so many people but only you make feel_

_words can't say_

_You make my hearts pound_

_You're what found_

_You're all I need_

_Make my life a better place_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugue: Hey you two, Hallmarks on the phone and they want you to pose for a card.

Noelle: You just don't understand romance.

Leon: Of coarse not we are guys. If we understood romance what would we fight with girls about?

Professor: Think of how boring relationships would be.

Tres: I don't comprehend.

Esther: Poor Tres.

Mari: Now Ion will come and sing for us " Say Okay"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Say Okay**

(Vanessa Hudgens - Say Okay)

_Your hair is black_

_Your eyes are green _

_And the face that comes between, speeds up heart _

_When you're close, do you see? _

_Is what you really do to me,_

_only on my part?_

_I notice sometime that you're looking too_

_Are you ever thinking of true love? oh oh _

_I think of you all night _

_And I think all day_

_What life would be like together? _

_If asked you out tonight? _

_Would you say ok? _

_And we'd have fun doing whatever? _

_Or you'd say no way_

_Go away_

_When you're sitting on your throne, do you ever feel alone, sometimes? _

_Do you ever think of me, when out roaming free, I could be your guy_

_You don't have to a be alone, do you _

_I don't care what the rules might say _

_I want be the one who's close to you _

_I'll be the one to make you really you feel safe _

_If you'll be my light _

_If you'll only stay_

_I know I can your life better? _

_I could be your knight? _

_I will find a way. _

_I'll you stick with you through whatever? _

_If you looked my way. _

_Girl, I'm the one whose gonna stand by you._

_Just give me a chance to prove _

_I'll be the one who'll keep who safe. _

_I'll be on you're side where ever you go _

_Girl, you can know that you'll call any time _

_I shoulder for you to cry _

_I'll wipe my tears away _

_I'll you hold you closer _

_If answer alright _

_or the answer no way _

_I can wait for you forever _

_My love holds tight? _

_It wouldn't go away? (Say ok) _

_I stick with you through whatever_

_happen today? _

_Won't run away_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Able: Oh, puppy love is so cute.

Tres: Ion loves a puppy?

Abel: No, that's what they call young love.

Tres: When you young you love puppies?

Abel: No.

Tres: So when you're young, you hate puppies?

Abel: No, no, no.

Catrenia: I can't believe you still having this conversation.

Mari: Well, Ion if you're done.

(Seth grabs the microphone)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm the Empress**

(Bananarama – Venus)

_He's the boy makes my heart stop_

_Though I never say his name_

_He's the boy I really love_

_But does he feel the same_

_He's got it_

_My heart, he's got it_

_I'm the Empress, Of your Empire_

_You're my desire_

_I'm the Empress, Of your Empire_

_You're my desire_

_With his blond hair and his red eyes_

_He is my kind of man_

_Night and day we are_

_Won't you give me your hand?_

_Wa!_

_He's got it_

_My heart, he's got it_

_I'm the Empress, Of your Empire_

_You're my desire_

_I'm the Empress, Of your Empire_

_You're my desire_

_I think he's so very hot_

_My heart burns like a flame_

_He's the boy I'm thinking of_

_Since the day he came_

_He's got it_

_My heart, he's got it_

_I'm the Empress, Of your Empire_

_You're my desire_

_I'm the Empress, Of your Empire_

_You're my desire_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon: It's cute that Seth would sing a song for me, but she to young for me.

Paula: It is amazing that such a pea brain could hold such a magnificent ego.

Leon: Would you quite flirting with me and let the other girls have chance.

Caterina: It's like he is in his own little world.

Paula: It's defiantly not in this universe.

Mari: Hugue you're going to sing?

Hugue: A man can cook and sing and still be a man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why You**

(AVRIL LAVIGNE - I'm With You)

_My life was full and rich_

_Then was torn apart_

_My dream have disappeared by now_

_There's nothing but the pain_

_Revenge is what I found_

_I'm fighting but there's no one around_

_Why aren't trying to fight me?_

_Why am I fighting here alone?_

_Why can't I fight?_

_Why did you change my life?_

_Why do you understand?_

_Make me feel something new_

_I fought against who you are_

_But why..._

_Why you_

_Why you_

_When I'm going any place_

_I always see you're face_

_Deep inside my heart I know_

_I know it isn't right_

_I never can confess_

_My heart won't leave me alone_

_My reflection reminds me_

_Your bloods different then my own_

_It's to hard to fight_

_I want you in my life_

_But I also know I can't_

_So why did I met you_

_But just know who you are_

_But why... Why you_

_Why you_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Professor: That ones kinda hard._

_Valclav: Well, a challenge is good._

_Ion: Talk about a challenge, I think Valentine's day was created just to cause us guy's trouble._

_I mean getting a gift for a girl is so hard._

_Professor: You don't know how much to spend, what she'll like….._

_Valclav: You have balloons delivered and they get embarrassed….._

_Ion: It's so hard_

_Mari: Able will be doing a song in commemoration of some one he knew._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bring Me To Life

(Paul McCoy)

_How can you be out of my life, the that one I adore_

_Now I am alone like never before_

_Back then you were the bravest one, I was not whole, and I was out weeping in the cold_

_I cried you left me so I was bleeding there alone_

_Breaks me up_

_Break me up beside you_

_(I can't take it)_

_Breaks me up inside_

_(Break me)_

_Fall the same and can't you hear my heart_

_(Break me up)_

_Let my life be done_

_(Don't break me up)_

_The can be anyone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from monster I've become_

_Now that I know without a doubt_

_I most stop grieving_

_Your death I see and how I feel_

_was there a point to life?_

_Protect your life_

_(That day I let you by, the day that you died)_

_Don't take her life_

_Live my life without you near, teach what you thought me_

_Then you could be life beyond your death_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you wanted me to be free_

_I've been grieving a thousand years it seems_

_it time for me to be leaving_

_But then I thought without you I could not be whole_

_won't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_Make it up_

_Make it up to you_

_Make it up to you_

_(Make it)_

_Fell the same and so you hear my heart_

_(Make it up)_

_Forgive me for what I done_

_(I can't make up)_

_There can't be anyone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from monster I have become_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther: Oh, Abel that was so beautiful.

Abel: Thank you, Esther. Oh I forgot to give you the Valentine's gift I bought.

Esther: Oh, what a beautiful ring.

Abel: If you suck it, it's strawberry.

Mari: Kate, you're up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Isn't No Human**

(Christina Aguilera -Isn't No Other Man)

_Hey...!!!!_

_Do your thang honey!_

_How you make my heart jump start,_

_Why am I falling apart?_

_I'm not mechanically inclining,_

_But you send shiver up my spine_

_Don't know that getting you boy, is mission that Catherina doesn't_

_know about._

_I told the fathers, the sister, the cardinal and the pope_

_Told the others, tell their brothers, just give up all hope._

_For a girl who is a hologram, who else would make sense._

_Do your thing honey!_

_Ain't no human, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no human on, the planet does what you do_

_(what you do!)_

_You're the kind of guy you don't want to fight, high noon. (hey)_

_You so cool (yeah), your so settle (ohm). You got style, you're made of metal._

_Oh Yeah!_

_Ain't no human its true (all right)_

_Ain't no human, just you._

_I'll I did was fight. No, no, no!_

_'And flying ships was my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! 7_

_But you've thrown it out of gear! Yeah, yeah!_

_You're the android that I needed_

_You got what I want Tres and I want it_

_So I won't be giving up!_

_Tell Leon, and Hugue, their ain't no one like you._

_Tell the Leon, and Petro, I'll be the one to get you._

_Oh my cute little metal man, I gonna get ya if I can!_

_Ooooh,oh oh!_

_Ain't no human, can stand up next to you (to you yeah)_

_Ain't no human (ain't no human) Who can blast you in two (do)_

_You're the kind of guy, a girl finds (girl finds) no where else._

_You got class (class); you so fun (fun)._

_You got style, and those big guns_

_yeah yeah yeah!_

_Ain't no human it's true_

_Ain't no human, just you._

_Break it down now!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't human, (other)!!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no human (LOVER)!_

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no human!_

_Ain't no human only you!_

_Ohhhh!_

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Or called out S.O.S_

_If I feel it on your lips_

_You're kiss would send me flying even without a ship_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor: You know every time you sing to him like that I have to repair him for internal damage.

Tres: It's so worth it.

Catrenia: Tres?

Paula: Wow! What does Kate put in her tea and where can I get some.

Mari: Well, I guess that winds up Valentines……….

Not yet

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One Way or Another**

( Blondie - One Way or Another)

_I don't want me another, I wants ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One day undercover I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One gonna be your lover I'm gonna be ya_

_I'm gonna reacha reachcha reacha reacha_

_No way, I gonna be beat_

_I'm gonna beat then, I'm gonna beat them, I'll beat them_

_Don't play cat and mouse_

_Don't you fight me around?_

_I'm the on you found_

_My kisses not like other, so won't ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_So tell all your brothers, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha_

_One way or another only one to be ya_

_I'm gonna teachcha teachcha teachcha teachcha_

_No way, only there's me_

_I'm gonna heatcha, I'll heatcha_

_And is if you have doubt_

_Let the others were a frown_

_Don't you make me pout_

_(She stands up on the table and starts walks down the table)_

_No way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_Your my little crusnick, my little crusnick lover_

_Not gonna lose ya, you're my crusnik_

_No way, brother I'm gonna chose ya_

_I'm gonna lick ya lick ya lick ya lick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna chase ya_

_I'm gonna give you my lips_

_I'll walk down the hall_

_I know they love you all_

_But that's cause yours so tall_

_I'm the who calls_

_I the girl you really need to checkout_

_Your specials and that true, I shout out loud_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel: Wow!

Noelle: What do you mean wow!

Esther: Yeah.

Abel: All I said was wow.

Noelle: It's the way you said wow.

Abel: Look, cupid.

(While the turn around he starts running)

Mari: I hate my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Valentines Day


End file.
